Final Fantasy 10 With A Twist
by lovesephy15
Summary: You have to read to find out! YAOI Alert! Harry/Seymour
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantay 9 ,10, or Harry Potter. If I did then I'll be filthy rich!**_

**Pairings: Seymour/Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when your so-called friends betrayed you. It makes me sick just thinking about you saving them by finally killing the dark Lord to only be accused of being a dark Lord yourself and then throwing you into Azkabam. _

_Enclosed in this letter is a port-key that only you can see and the word is Dark Lord. It will take you to a place where you can start all over without anybody knowing who you are. You will be accepted there , since after all you are a summoner and the people there respect them more then ever. Hey, if we're lucky we will meet each other there since I have no idea where you will land. _

_I'm a Guardian to Lady Yuna along with five others, I'm so happy to be with them and they have helped me get over my hatred towards my father. I hope more than anything that you will meet your guardians who will protect you and become your greatest friends and allies through difficult times._

_I pray that you will trust people again and where is the best place to start then with your guardians? _

_I take great joy in knowing that you have never told your so-called friends that you were a summoner and that is how you beat Voldemort…_

_With love,_

_Tidus_

Harry stared at the letter in his right hand with the port-key in his other hand and he couldn't help but smile. His mind was in a whirl wind of thoughts at his ex-boyfriends letter. He wanted more than anything to be excepted somewhere, where he didn't have a prophecy over his head.

It had been over five years since he had heard from Tidus and he so wanted to see him again.

With a soft smile Harry lifted the key to his face and whispered _Dark Lord._

**A/N: I know this is short but it's only a prologue and I so wanted to torture you! I'm going to make his Guardians from ff9. Chapter One will be waaaaaaaay longer!**

**IMPORTANT: For those of you who are reading my Fanfic Frozen don't worry I'm still working on it and I'm hoping to get chapter 2 done in a few weeks.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! If you do then I will bake you a bunch of chocolate chip cookies!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own ff XI,IX or Harry Potter. Wish I did though. *sniff,sniff***

**Author's Note: ****I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a long time but I've been really busy and feeling like crap. Please don't kill me!! *dodges lots of sharp and pointy objects***

"Is he dead?" a gruff voice asked.

"Rusty, if he was dead then do you think that he would be breathing?" an amused voice replied.

"Will you both just please shut up! You are both giving me a horrible headache" a cool voice said.

"I could do something about your headache, Kuja, all I'll need will be some rope, and lotion" the amused voice said with more then a hint of wicked intent.

"Shut up Zidane!! Nobody wants that image in their heads! I'm going to be scarred for life" the gruff voice said.

"Oh, what were you planning to do with the rope and lotion?" the cool voice purred.

Harry cracked open his eyes a little bit to see what in the world was going on and saw a blonde haired teen with a pony tail, with a monkey tail ready to pounce a silver haired man with soft looking hair that had beautiful white feathers threaded in his hair.

"Oooh, look! He's awake!" the blonde haired teen said excitedly pointing his forefinger at him.

Harry wanted to slam his head against a nice thick tree a few times when he saw blondie begin jumping up and down like he was on some kind of drugs while clapping his hands.

"So I see" the silver haired man said, a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"I'm sorry that we have not introduced ourselves yet. My name is Adelbert Steiner, the one that looks like a girl is Kuja, and the one that looks like he is on something is Zidane Tribal."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and my name is Harry Potter. I don't know where I am so do you mind telling me where I am?"

"It's nice to meet you too, Harry and you are in Macalania Woods" Zidane replied with a happy grin.

**Authors Note:**** Sorry that this is sooo short but I promise that it will be a lot longer. **

**PLEASE REAED AND REVIEW!!! I'll give you all Harry and Seymour plushies if you do!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy 10 or Final Fantasy 9. I really wish I did though. They belong to Square Enix (Square Soft?)**_

"So, were are you heading?" Zidane asked, shuffling from foot to foot.

"I don't know really. What I do know is that I was going to try to find out where Tidus is. You woudn't happen know where he could possible be, would you?" Harry asked.

"I know. He was on his way to The Ice Temple" Kuja replied. "Tragically, we would not be able to take you there since we have some business elsewhere. But if you follow this road over there you will eventually find him."

"You mean the road that is crawling with monsters?" Harry asked with dawning horror. _Sure I've fought the darklord and his little minions…I mean death eaters, but I've never fought something like those monsters . I don't know if my magic would work on them. But then again, I would never know unless I try. _

"Thank you so much for your help. I really appreciate it."

"I'm really sorry that we could not help you more, but we will probably meet again and if you don't find him before we meet again, than we'll be more than happy to help you find him. I can give you one of our chocobos so that you could catch up with him faster and you would not have to fight that many monsters on your way. There would be an occasional one that would try to eat your chocobo of course but other than that they should not bother you" Zidane said cheerfully.

With that said Zidane gave Harry a chocobo and handed him a few gyshal greens to feed the chocobo when it got hungry. Afterwards the mismatched group got there own chocobos ready to depart and with a farewell left.

_That was creepy. It was be just my luck to run into so many weird and bipolar people. Then again they were pretty nice. The white haired guy , Kuja, if I remember his name right gave me the creeps though._ Harry shivered at the thought.

Harry steadied the chocobo and quickly mounted him. He grabbed the reins, kicked the chocobos side gently and off he went.

**Author's note: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I've been busy and haven't had the time to update for a looong time. **

**I'm sorry that this is another short chapter but this won't be the last short one. I promise that it will get a lot longer but please bear with me. To me it's not that easy for me to lay the foundation down and combine three different worlds together and getting it to run smoothly. I can't promise you an update soon but I will try.**

**I hope you like this!**

**I love you all for your patience even though some of you might of wanted to hunt me down and hold me hostage until I finished the whole story. O_o**


	4. Chapter 3

Harry arrived at the temple with all of his limbs intact. He got off his chocobo clumsily and almost fell down on his face when it decided to move forward without warning getting his leg stuck in the stirrup.

"Hold still you over grown chicken! OWWW that hurt! Hey! Where do you think you're going? STOP!" and amazingly enough the chocobo did. He quickly scrambled off before it could do anymore damage to his person.

Cackling somewhat insanely he gave the chocobo's romp a slap and off it went like the devil was on his heels.

He turned around and his eyes widened at the beautiful sight of the Ice Temple. It looked like an ancient Japanese temple with 2 long floor torches on each side of its door. Gorgeous icicles hung from the roof top and doorway with a small blue flame burning merrily on the torches. The sight took his breath away. He stared at it's magnificent beauty for a few minutes before finally walking inside.

He entered the temple and saw that quite a few priests were in it; praying and just bustling about. Not long after entering the temple he heard an outcry and he hastily ran toward the voice.

Harry quickly ran down the stairs to the lower levels and there he saw a group of people surrounding a man in priests robes. His eyes widened when he saw the beautiful golden hair of his ex. A small smile came to his lips at the sight of him.

"Tidus…"

Said guy whirled around at his name and Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud at the surprised look on his lovers face.

"Harry…"

"It's been awhile love" said Harry as he waved happily at him.

The rest of the group turned around when they noticed that Tidus knew the guy. Which made Harry quite nervous when everybody's attention focused on him.

Hehehe "ah…hi?" was the nervous reply as he scratched his head.

Tidus, seeing his ex's nervousness at the attention decided to break the ice and introduce everyone. Afterwards Harry joined their party for a little and they headed towards the Cloister of Trails.


End file.
